


Demigods - Tales of Arcadia

by HadesGhostGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Jim is a demigod, arcadia is just like that, claire is a demigod, grover doesn't know what he's got himself in for, toby is a demigod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Grover doesn't understand how a single demigod could survive in a place that smells this strongly of monsters. But then he finds three of them and discovers just how they survived.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In Trollhunters this is set some time after Jim gets back from the darklands but before he goes to the deep and in Riordanverse this is set somewhere after Gaea was blown up by Leo but before The Trials of Apollo and Magnus Chase.
> 
> I wrote this to fill a gap in the fanfic market.

Grover's nose itched. This town. Gods this town. Everywhere he went all he could smell was monsters. 

Well, that wasn't quite true. Overlapping the monster smell and criss crossing the whole town there was the scent of demigod. At least one. But with how strong the scent was he was sure there were at least two. The places the scent was strongest were the school (Arcadia Oaks High not Arcadia Academy), the canal (more specifically right under a bridge) and a small cul de sac that smelt more strongly of demigod than monster but only just.

"This town smells like underground," he grumbled as he settled himself up against a tree. Grover sat high up and against the trunk of a tree that overhang the garden of the house that smelt strongest of both demigod and monster. "Now I wait."

-

Jim, Toby and Aaarrrgghh made their way out of the woods. Aaarrrgghh sniffed. "Smell goat," he said.

"Goat?" Toby asked. "What do you mean wingman?"

"Smell goat," Aaarrrgghh repeated. He sniffed and then made his way over to the back of Jim's house. Jim looked at Toby. Toby shrugged. They followed Aaarrrgghh. He made his way over to a tree over hanging Jim's garden. "Goat smell up there." He pointed to a high up branch.

Jim looked up there. He couldn't see anything but just to be safe he got out his amulet. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" He lifted off the ground, glowing blue and his armor clicked into place. Gently, he landed back on the ground with sword in hand. As soon as his feet hit the ground he jumped and scrambled up the tree, armor clanking all the way.

There was a yell from up the tree. A guy that looked about Jim's age fell from the branch. "Woah!" He yelled. Leaping forward, Jim grabbed the guys arms. He caught himself with his legs but the branch snapped.

Now Jim yelled as both he and the other boy yelled. Aaarrrgghh caught them. He sniffed. "Goat smell."

The other boy yelled again. "Aagh! Monster!"

Aaarrrgghh looked sad at that. "No Aaarrrgghh, three rs"

"What?"

"This is my friend, Aaarrrgghh," Jim explained as Aaarrrgghh put them down. "And that's Toby," Jim said as Toby hefted his war hammer.

"No time for introductions Jimbo," Toby said, turning to the boy. "What we're you doing in Jim's tree, buttsnack?"

The boy didn't seem quite so scared. He sniffed. "It's you," he said, eyes going wide as he stared at Jim. "You're the demigods."

"Demigods?" Jim asked. "Like Hercules?"

"Hercules is a God now," the boy said. "But yeah. Do you have any food? I could really go for a tin can right now or an enchilada."


	2. Enchiladas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enchiladas and tin cans are eaten

"Claire's on her way," Jim said as he walked back into his kitchen. He looked at the goat boy munching on his recycling. "She's bringing enchiladas."

"Now, goat guy," Toby said. "Explain yourself!"

The boy bleated. "My name is Grover," he said after swallowing a massive bite of a soda can. "I'm a satyr." He crossed his arms defensively.

"Alright," Toby said, rolling his shoulders and bouncing from foot to foot as if preparing for a fight. "Explain yourself Grover."

For his part, Grover didn't seem too concerned by anything that was happening. "I'm a keeper, or I was anyway, and I came to California to try and help with conservation efforts."

Before Grover could continue a portal of darkness appeared and Claire stepped out holding a plate of enchiladas in one hand and her shadow staff in thd other. Grover shrieked and dropped below the counter. "I've got enchiladas," Claire said. "Now what's so important?"

Peaking back over the counter, Grover saw that the girl who had appeared was not a monster or the lord of the underworld. Just a regular, somewhat regular anyway, teenage girl. He sniffed. "Three," he said, pupils going sideways slit. "There are three of you."

"No," Claire said, looking down at herself. "I'm pretty sure there's only one of me." She put down the enchiladas and Grover grabbed one.

"Claire," Jim said gesturing to the goat boy. "This is Grover."

"Nice to meet you."

"These are really good," Grover told her. "Did you make them?" Claire hummed a yes. "So good."

Jim felt like this guy would be great for experimental recipes. "I might have to cook something," he muttered. Then he attempted to pull the conversation back on track. "Grover, why are you here?"

"Oh." Grover swallowed his bite. "Like I said, I'm in California for conservation efforts but this town has such a... unique... scent that I had to come here and find out what it was. Arcadia smells so strongly of monsters I almost missed the scent of you three." He waved an enchilada at them. "I wasn't sure how many of you there were but I knew I had to find you."

"Why?" Toby asked, pulling himself into a chair. "Why did you have to find us?"

"Your demigods," Grover said, taking a bite out of a can. "You two smell like children of thd big three."

"Wait," Jim said, holding his hands up. "You said that before. That we're demigods. What exactly does that mean?"

"I thought you knew? You mentioned Hercules."

"Yeah," Toby said. "But gods aren't real. Right wingman?"

"Gods real," Aaarrrgghh said, shrugging. "Sorry."

"Your kidding?" Claire asked. "My parents aren't gods."

"One of them is," Grover said. "I'm assuming you have 2 mortal parents? Sorry to say this but one of them isn't actually your parent."

"Jim smell like lightning," Aaarrrgghh said. "Thought was from Stalkling but now... not so sure."

"We won't know until we get to New York," Grover said.

"New York?" Jim yelled. "I can't go to New York!"

"We could take the Gyre," Toby pointed out. "There and back nobody will even know we're gone."

"Do we really need this as well as being trollhunters?" Jim asked, smacking his head on the wall behind him. "I can't deal with all of this."

"Surely this could help us with trollhunting stuff?" Claire asked 

"We could have cool powers!" Toby said, striking an action pose.

"We'll go," Jim conceded, pointing at his friends. "But we're coming straight back here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we shall find out who our trollhunters godly parents are. Also Blinky will make an appearance.


End file.
